Runaway
by kellylover
Summary: Written in a writer’s block moment as a sort of personal challenge to write a Pride and Prejudice story with a song’s title. The song’s title is “Runaway” by Cartel but is also inspired by Relient K’s “The Thief.” One-shot


Runaway

Kasey D. Ogle

A/N: Written in a writer's block moment as a sort of personal challenge to write a Pride and Prejudice story with a song's title. The song's title is "Runaway" by Cartel but is also inspired by Relient K's "The Thief." It's set in the morning of Mr. Darcy's proposal in the 2005 movieverse as Elizabeth takes her early morning walk. One-shot.

Elizabeth Bennet sat by herself on the bench out in her humble garden. A familiar letter whose creases were worn over sat in her lap, her fingers gently rubbing the ink soaked into the paper. It had been months since she had received Mr. Darcy's letter but its words still laid heavy on her heart. Even after their unexpected meeting on his estate at Pemberly she still didn't know how to feel about the two subjects addressed so fully in his letter.

What Elizabeth felt most fully was a feeling of regret. When they had met again, Mr. Darcy's countenance had changed so far from its original state she knew that her refusal of him was in haste indeed. She could not help this feeling and knew not how to treat it, but wished most fervently that she had given Mr. Darcy's proposal more thought. Instead she fled from him, and she felt for it every day since.

"Stupid, silly girl!" she cursed herself. "Would it have pained you so to have reserved your judgment for a time when you were not so easily distressed? Would it have hurt anything to accept him like a sensible girl? Would it really have been so bad to be Mr. Darcy's mistress, Pemberly's mistress? He was always intelligent, even if he was too quiet or reserved. His pride would have been nothing in comparison to his fortune, and time indeed would show you how respectable he was as this letter," she here raised the letter, "and your latest meetings have proved him to be. Then your happiness would be secure and your sisters would have somewhere they would be able to turn to when your poor father died and this estate was entailed away from the female line.

"Instead you refused him. You told Mr. Darcy no and you will pay for it every moment of your life." She repeated these last sentences with much pain and finished with a sharp intake of breath as she felt tears forming in her eyes. To shift her attention elsewhere she stood and began to walk toward the fields as she stuffed the letter back into the envelope and then into her pocket. She wiped her tears, pinched her cheeks, wrapped her shawl tight around her body, and walked on.

Eventually she became aware of the time, as the sun began to rise and the fog on the ground became visible. The further away from home she got it seemed the brighter it became. When she could bear walking no longer she stopped and looked around. A figure caught her eye. It was Mr. Darcy, there could be no mistake, and he was walking straight for her. She turned to face him, wondering what on earth prompted him to be out walking as well and wondering how in the world she should behave. Her pulse quickened as he came to a stop before her.

"I couldn't sleep," she offered, hoping somehow it would explain for her.

"Nor I," Mr. Darcy was quick to agree, understanding how she felt. There was a pause, "My aunt," he told her, as if it were enough.

"Yes, she was here," Elizabeth replied as she hung her head in embarrassment. Mr. Darcy looked at her for a moment, torn from her embarrassment.

"How can I ever make amends for such behavior?" he asked hopelessly.

"After what you have done for Lydia, and I suspect, for Jane also, it is I who should be making amends," she told him, hoping to assure him. He only stared.

"You must know," he began earnestly, "surely you must know it was all for you," he promised. After a pause he simply smiled while Elizabeth looked back in shock. "You are too generous to trifle with me," he continued. "I believe you spoke with my aunt last night and it has taught me to hope as I had scarcely allowed myself before." Mr. Darcy looked at her, trying to ascertain if she was aware of any cause she might have had to make him hope once more. "If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wished have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever." He paused for a reply that could either secure his happiness forever or doom him to a life of loneliness, but Elizabeth only smiled a little and so he was forced to continue. "If, however, your feelings have changed," he began, stepping forward, "I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love- I love," he stammered, nervously before finally getting out, "I love you and never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

Elizabeth let her smile widen at the unexpected renewal of the sentiments he had spoken of in Kent during his stay at Rosings Park. She knew a reply was no longer avoidable, but her newfound joy after so trying a night left her speechless. Instead she settled for stepping closer and grabbing his hand. She held it up in front of her face, stroking it softly. Finally she found her voice enough to speak.

"Well then."

She kissed his hand, wondering what Mr. Darcy thought of her, but he only watched, taking it all in.

"Your hands are cold," she commented, looking up into his eyes. He nodded, understand the unsaid words between them. He then cupped Elizabeth's head in his free hand, leaning forward until their heads touched. They stood there for a while, with their eyes closed, and felt the sun licking their faces. Here, together, they were each silently thankful Elizabeth had stopped running away.

Fin.

Review if you like, for though I will not hold it against you, I heard somewhere that it was a fanfiction sin not to review after reading a story, and it's likely to be the only thing that will save you from eternal damnation.


End file.
